Kingdom Keepers Prom
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Guess who crashes the Keepers first Prom!
1. Chapter 1

**Keep in mind that I have made Finn and Amanda a little older and if you have not read the 4th book, prepare for a few spoilers! Enjoy! -Amanda**

He was sweating, with his face as red as a tomato. He couldn't help that his breathing was at an unnatural pace. He had never had a feeling quite like this before. Why was he so nervous? Finn glanced at the mirror to admire how stupid he thought he looked in his new suit. As he looked on, his mind went to a whole other world. He had been thinking about what that one special girl, the one who was the cause of his running away from a yeti breathing, would be wearing tonight. Not that he was a fashion critic or anything but he knew with all his heart that she would be beautiful. Finn started to put on his shoes when his mind flashed back to the day when she, the girl of his dreams….literally, had said yes.

Sure, they had held hands, and even shared a kiss, or two, but he was never sure what to expect when he popped the question about Prom. Amanda, with looks that made Finn go weak in the knees, had been sitting at lunch when he finally got up the courage to face her with "the" question.

"Hey Amanda" Finn managed to slip out. He thought he was going to up chuck. "Hey yourself" Amanda said with that calm voice that made Finn feel so sure about what he was about to do. "So…umm" he stuttered "would you…possibly…want to go to…" he was ready for the good Lord to take him to a place that would relieve him of all the pressure he was feeling now.

"Prom?" Amanda asked the now embarrassed Finn. "How'd you know?" For a split second Finn had had a sense of relief but that was all gone, now he had to wait for the answer to the question he wasn't quite able to express. Amanda knew him so well.

"I know you" she said smiling. "Well?" Finn said praying he wouldn't regret this whole thing. "Hmmm…well…you see…someone has already asked me." Finn's world was slowly coming to an end. "Oh…well who?" "Greg" she said blushing. "I….wait….what?" "The soda machine that is constantly trying to eliminate me from all eternity!"

"Finn, relax. I told him no, of course I'll go with you." Amanda said with a grin on her face. Finn was beyond confused. "What?...oh ok awesome but…what?" Amanda laughed. He loved her laughed. "I said he asked but I never said I said yes…I've been waiting for you" she said suddenly feeling the heat go to her cheeks.

"That's great!" an extremely relieved Finn said while letting out a stomach full of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Amanda reached up to hug him, and as they shared that moment, it occurred to Finn that Prom might not be as bad as he thought.

He smiled and shook his head as his mind returned to the present. He had to admit, he loved the way Amanda would mess with him sometimes. Finn made his way downstairs to see his Mom with a big smile and a camera. "Wait! Stop right there hunny!" Hunny? His Mom was way too happy about this. "Mom, really?" "Yes really. Now stand still young man." Finn figured he could suffer through this enough to calm the early prom jitters he was starting to experience.

Twenty minutes later, he was in front of Amanda's place. He wouldn't exactly call it home because it wasn't the most ideal place to live. He and Amanda had come together and agreed to put up with Mrs. Nash long enough until she graduated and was able to leave. As he approached Amanda's front door, Finn was suddenly more nervous than he had been just one month before asking Amanda.

He decided he'd better knock before Amanda noticed him standing there like an idiot. But before he could, Jess opened the door, greeting him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face. "You're so lucky! She's beautiful!" She exclaimed excitedly. Not new to me Finn thought as he suppressed a grin.

"Hold on just a sec" Jess said as she ran upstairs to, Finn assumed, get Amanda. His hands started to sweat and shake.

"Pull yourself together Finn" he said to the open door way. He realized how stupid he sounded. He and the rest of the Keepers had fought off Maleficent more times than planned, and he was worried about a school dance? But all his fears, his worries and nervousness went away as quickly as they had come when the girl he could, after tonight hopefully call his girlfriend, glided down the stairs. Finn would've closed his mouth if he had been aware it was dropped low enough to make him look idiotic. Amanda laughed when she saw his face, assuming this reaction was good. It was.

She was wearing a beautiful, long, sky blue dress that made Finn question whether he deserved her. Her hair was simple, hanging down in curls. She wore little makeup, not that it was needed and heels, which surprised Finn but quickly decided he was glad since now she was the perfect height for him to look into her eyes. He decided right then and there that she was, and nothing less, perfect. "You're beautiful" Finn breathed out after she had reached the bottom step.

It was as if time had stood still for both of them. "Thanks Finn" Amanda said blushing. Everything was perfect, she was perfect, and in those moments riding in Finn's car, they both somehow knew tonight was just the beginning.

They arrived at school and as Finn parked the car, he said "Amanda, wait." She had her hand on the car door just as he said that. "Don't go in yet. I…I have a question for you." "What's wrong?" Amanda said as a worried look came across her face.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong I just….we've been friends….close friends, for a few years now and I was wondering if you might want to be….more than friends?" Amanda stared at him with a look that made Finn's stomach churn.

She liked Finn, a lot actually, but she was never positive about his feelings for her. She smiled, for these were the words she had been waiting two years to hear. Finn wondered what the long pause could possibly mean but he didn't have to wait much longer. Just as Amanda smiled the smile that made Finn fall for her harder than he already had, she took his hand in hers and kissed him with the same lightness as she had that night on Tom Sawyer Island.

As they came apart, Finn chuckled a little saying "Is that a yes?" Amanda laughed and punched his arm as they got out of the car and returned to each other's side. Hand in hand, they walked into what was going to be a perfect night. Nothing would ruin this night….or so they thought, for at that same moment, their worst nightmare, a green one, was planning to crash Prom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlene had been looking forward to Prom since she was Miss Florida at age 5. She believed she was born to wear a crown and be told she was beautiful. Not that her looks had gone unnoticed before but she found herself constantly fighting for one guy in particular's attention. The attention she knew she would never get from one Finn Whitman. Charlene could never understand what she saw in him. Sure, he was kind, brave and loyal to all the Keepers, but deep down she knew he would always return to that _girl. _ Amanda always brought out the worst in Charlene. She like her as a friend but knew Amanda would always have what she couldn't ever get her hands on. Charlene forced herself out of her pitiful daydream. She needed to move on, but with who? If Charlene was anything besides pretty, it was smart. She knew all too well the powerful hold she had on the guys at school. Her beauty was something that rarely was ignored, unless of course, you were Finn Whitman. Tonight was the night she was hoping to become Prom Queen. Charlene assumed she was a shoe in, or would at least beat Amanda since half the school was scared to death of her and her "powers."

A feeling of sadness overcame Charlene for a brief second at the thought of Amanda and Finn going to prom together. Maybeck had witnessed Finn calmly (sarcasm) asking Amanda, and told her all about it. Charlene, of all girls, didn't have a date….technically. Maybeck offered her a ride since he hadn't asked anyone and would rather go with someone he was close too.

Charlene had been asked by many guys but found them all to be "Greg the zit box" clones. She, like Maybeck, preferred to go with a familiar face so they agreed to accompany each other. Charlene heard a honk and glanced out her window to see Maybeck dressed so differently from the regular jock look, she wasn't sure it was actually him. She ran outside to greet her friend and climbed in his car to find him laughing hysterically.

"What?" Charlene asked, worried she had mascara smeared across her face.

"Son of a gun, I can't believe he finally did it" Maybeck said, cracking up again.

"Are you going to explain?" an anxious Charlene asked.

"Take a look at this text Finn sent me" the still laughing Maybeck said. Charlene wondered what on earth could be so funny. The text read

**Finn: She said yes!**

Charlene didn't need to ask what the question was, for she knew all too well. She decided she would be happy for them.

"That's great!" She finally said.

"Really? You're ok with this?" A surprised Maybeck said as he stared at her. She was as beautiful as the day he tried to woo and almost kiss her.

"Yes, it's great. I've moved on anyway" she smiled. There was a little voice inside her head that said, Maybeck looks really nice tonight.

Although Maybeck wore a doubtful look on his face, he dropped the matter and said "you look really nice."

A taken aback Charlene smiled and said "Thanks. You do too, I mean, where have you been all my life?" she teased.

"Oh shut up" Maybeck said with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

Charlene, who saw this, blushed herself suddenly realizing this night might not be as terrible as she expected considering she didn't have a date…kind of.

Maybeck on the other hand was about as nervous as could be. He could've sworn he was sweating through his suit. He should've known he'd feel like this considering he was taking Charlene to prom of all places. Lucky Finn, he thought. Finn had someone special to spend this supposedly magical night with, and he had Charlene, who he had recently developed a crush on.

They arrived to prom with little damage done, talking wise. Unbeknownst to Maybeck, in the night to come, things were about to change in his friendship with Charlene.

**A lot of changes are going to occur when the Keepers go to prom! Be patient with the rest of the story, I'm writing it as fast as I can. Comment and thanks if you already did! -Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Philby had just started his car when he received a text from Finn. He had the same reaction as Maybeck, and was thrilled to know he and Willa were no longer alone. Willa had been his girlfriend for about a year, which made him smile thinking about it. As his thoughts drifted somewhere far away, he pulled into Willa's drive. A vision in pink showed up at the passenger door that made Philby's heart skip a beat. All of the memories, good and bad, of him and Willa were nothing compared to the moment the two of them were sharing right now.

"Hey beautiful" said a love stuck Philby.

"Thanks, you look great hun" said Willa.

As they made their way to school, Philby suddenly said "I hope you're prom queen."

Willa stared at him in amazement saying "No way. Everybody knows it's going to be Charlie." She laughed at her boyfriend's silliness.

Philby shivered as his thoughts raced back to the time he kissed Charlene. He had been so grateful for how understanding Willa had been since Charlene was under a spell. Philby realized now, how lucky he'd gotten with Willa.

"I guess you're right, but for the record, you're going to be the best looking gal around" Philby said in a slow, romantic and corny way that made Willa laugh. He was glad he was able to get through that conversation. Philby would still worry Willa would take his friendship, and that kiss with Charlene, the wrong way. Willa put her hand on his as though she knew what he was thinking about. He loved how well she knew him.

Philby was one of few guys that were actually looking forward to prom. He knew about Finn's plans to (finally) ask Amanda, and actually helped Finn with his suit. According to Willa, the Keeper girls had gone dress shopping together. Philby had originally offered to take them, but Willa insisted that she wanted to surprise him with her dress. Mission accomplished he thought. Philby found himself reminding his eyes to watch the road instead of his stunning girlfriend.

Willa had also been looking forward to prom. She wasn't as excited as Charlene, but she did enjoy the fact that her and Philby would get to spend some quality time together. Sure, they were Keepers and saved Disney World together but those were more of now you see me now you don't moments. And the constant worry of not waking up and being stuck in the syndrome was always hovering over their heads.

But not tonight, Philby thought. He gripped the steering wheel as his mind started racing about what had happened in the months before when Willa had been captured by Maleficent. Tonight was going to be special for Willa if it killed him. To all the Keepers surprise, they hadn't had much trouble with the green witch in a long time, too long in Philby's opinion. Wayne was still missing, and had been for several months but none of the keepers, even Finn, had any clue of what to do. They continued to search the parks every night but had no leads to Wayne or Maleficent's whereabouts. Philby and Willa were the ones to suggest that everybody should go to prom, since they all deserved a night off. Everyone liked the idea and agreed.

As Philby parked the car, a shiver came to him. He thought it was strange considering it was May and they lived in Florida. A scary thought occurred to him as his stomach dropped. "Oh COME ON!" He shouted loud enough to make Willa jump.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked with a petrified look on her face. Philby felt bad for making her jump and decided to not worry her.

"Oh nothing" He laughed "Just a fly that's been following me since I picked you up." He smiled but on the inside he was ready to scream. He needed to talk to Finn…..now!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for being so suspenseful! Everything is coming together and will be explained in the next few chapters that I already have written so it's just a matter of submitting them! Enjoy and comment!**

As they walked into the gym, close to each other's side, Amanda realized a slow song was playing. She nodded toward the dance floor so Finn, not willingly, followed his girlfriend. He wasn't much a dancer, but he figured it couldn't be that bad since it was only slow dancing. He'd been wrong before. It didn't take long for Amanda to realized, he really couldn't dance. Amanda smiled as she tried to avoid getting stepped on by Finn's clumsy dancing feet.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"It's ok. You doing great" she told him. Finn finally felt at peace with himself. Everything had worked out better than he could've hoped. All was right with the world and for the first time in a long time, relaxed his stressed out shoulders.

"You seem relieved about something. What is it?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad Wilby suggested we have a night off."

"Wilby?" Amanda laughed.

"Yeah. It's their mash-up name. I guess that makes us Fanda" Finn joked.

"What is that? A mash-up of freaky and panda?" Amanda smiled trying not to laugh too hard she'd snort.

"Hey now, be nice" Finn said. He had to admit, it did sound weird. "So, how about just Amanda and Finn"

"Sounds perfect" Amanda said. Finn considered kissing her again. The moment Finn was enjoying with Amanda was short lived as he heard his name from across the room. It was Philby, running toward him with a look on his face that made Finn wonder if Willa dumped him. All was explained sooner than Finn could've wished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Philby's mind couldn't, wouldn't, slow down. He and Willa had been the last of the Keepers to show up, which made Philby feel better since he needed Finn right away. He saw Finn from a distance slow dancing with Amanda. It was a shame, Philby thought, he didn't have time to tease them. Philby hated to interrupt, since they looked so happy, but the fate of all things good was at stake. Willa had been distracted by Charlene so it was now or never he thought.

"Yo Finn!" He shouted across the room. Philby quickly, but very stealth like, made his way over to them.

"Hey dude what's up?" A love struck Finn said. Philby thought it was strange seeing Finn like this but was still happy for both of them.

"Bad news. Did either of you happen to feel a little chill when you got here?"

Finn's expression changed dramatically. Amanda looked scared. The greatest night of their lives was tumbling down.

"Get the Keepers together. If someone is a target it's one of us so best stick together" Finn said in a hurry as he and Amanda rushed to find Maybeck, who had been dancing with Charlene.

Philby made his way to Willa, who he had spotted coming out of the girls room. "Willa" he said in almost a moan as he hugged her close, like it was the last time.

"I knew something was wrong" a stern Willa said, after pulling apart from Philby's hug.

"It's….._her_" Philby said trying not to shiver again.

"Aw man! We're never going to have a night off!" Philby stepped back. He had never seen Willa so mad. "It just makes me so mad that I wish I had never become a Kingdom Keeper. At least I had a life and I actually slept the whole night through!" Willa blew up.

Philby had been a little hurt by her wishing she hadn't become a Kingdom Keepers, considering they would never have met. Willa saw his expression and realized what she had said and regretted it with all her heart.

"Oh wait no I didn't mean it like that Philby" she explained quickly and consoled him.

"I know, it's just the way you said it. I don't regret anything we Keepers go through, especially meeting you" Philby was a little peeved now.

"I…I know Philby. I swear I didn't mean it like that. Please, don't take it seriously" Willa said. She felt terrible for hurting his feelings. Willa took his hand and smiled. "We'll get through this, together" Willa kissed his cheek hoping to calm him down. Although Willa had worked her magic on Philby, he was still a little heated, but mostly at the fact that their special night was ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry the last couple chapters were short but I got ALOT of writing done over the weekend. I'm up to chapter 12...I wont be posting them all at once though. The point of the story is REALLY close! Stay with me! Comment! Thanks :) -Amanda**

Chapter 6

When Maybeck agreed to the prom idea, he didn't expect to be going with the hottest girl in school. He liked Charlene, a lot actually, but Maybeck wasn't about to do what Finn had just done. Besides, he didn't even know if Charlene liked him….at all.

"You're quiet tonight" Charlene said breaking the silence that had surrounded their table. Finn and Amanda were already dancing, which only added more pressure to poor Maybeck.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking" he said.

"About what?" For the first time, when Maybeck look at her, he realized she looked concerned.

"Wanna dance?" Maybeck suddenly spilled out.

"Umm…sure!" a very pleased but still worried Charlene said. "But seriously, what's on your mind."

Maybeck started sweating again. He didn't think he could do it. But he had too, he thought. "Charlie, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"I like it when you call me Charlie" Charlene interrupted. She couldn't help but look away. Maybeck thought he saw a smile before she turned.

He smiled and said "Well….yea so I don't know how to say this but I think, I mean I know, I kinda…like you" he closed his eyes, afraid to see a disgusted Charlene.

When he finally opened them, he saw the same beautiful Charlene turning beet red. He couldn't quite read her face, but he didn't have time to for in the next five seconds, the opportunity was gone.

"Maybeck! Charlie!" they heard yelled from a distance. Maybeck turned around to find Finn and Amanda running at them full speed.

"This can't be good" Maybeck said. "What's up Finn?" he asked.

"Philby felt a breeze outside" a breathless Finn said.

"Soooo?" Charlene said in a voice that made Finn feel incredibly stupid.

"A _cold_ breeze…." Finn continued, staring them down.

Charlene squealed and grabbed Maybeck's hand. Maybeck jumped with surprise when she did so, but it was a good jump. He squeezed her hand and gave her a look that said, it's going to be ok. As Maybeck and Charlene shared their little moment, Finn continued to stare with his eyebrows raised while Amanda giggled. When did that happen, Finn thought.

"So where's the love birds now?" Maybeck said implying Willa and Philby.

"Over there" pointed Amanda. It didn't look like it was a happy couple discussing Maleficent. Amanda thought it looked more like a fight.

"I've never seen Willa so mad" Finn said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Philby and Willa noticed the rest of the Keepers gathering around on the other side of the gym and ran, hand in hand, to meet up with their friends. When they caught up, they stood in a circle so nobody could interfere with their private conversation.

Philby glanced at everybody, all his friends, best friends, lives were at stake once again. Only this time, it was on their turf versus the Disney parks. Charlene looked more scared than usual, Philby thought. He also happened to take note that Maybeck and Charlene were holding hands. When did that happen, he thought. Maybeck on the other hand looked ticked. The energy it usually took to defeat Maleficent was extremely draining and nothing any of them were looking forward too.

"Ok, here's what were going to do" Finn said. He looked as if he had gotten over the initial shock and took charge of the situation, like everyone expected him too. "Obviously, we need to locate the coldest place here. But the strange part is, Philby was….outside?" Finn now wore a confused look. At the same time, it looked as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off in Amanda's head.

"I wonder…is Maleficent capable of creating her own breeze of cold air?" She asked.

Everyone just started at her. Finn could've kissed her. It was a ridiculous statement, yet, so obvious. Amanda blushed at the silence that fell upon them all.

"That's…brilliant" said Charlene, of all people, who had been as silent as a lamb since they came together. "But why would she have always looked for cold places in the past?" Charlene made an excellent point until Maybeck had quickly come up with the answer.

"Well, we all know Maleficent is smarter than most so maybe she did that as an easy way to lead us into her trap."

Another excellent point as a few more seconds of silence came over them. Amanda turned to Finn and wrapped her arms around him, as he did the same. Willa leaned into Philby as he put his arms around her in a tight hug at the same time Maybeck put his arm around Charlene. They spent one last minute together before they set off to fight their worst enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finn, sadly pulling away from Amanda, was the first to break their silent vigil.

"Not that I like splitting up, but I think it's our only option. We don't want Maleficent to capture us all at once." As much as everyone hated the idea, they agreed it was the only way. "We'll go in couples….if that's ok with you" Finn added the last part for Charlene who didn't look sure of anything at this point.

"That's perfectly fine with me" she said smiling at Maybeck. Maybeck suddenly felt warm and happy inside. All eyes went back to Finn, assuming he wasn't done talking.

"If anyone gets caught or you have found her, scream. Unless you all brought your cell phones" Finn said. Everyone had there's to Finn's amazement. He knew the guys had there's because of his special text, but he was surprised with Willa and Charlene.

"Finn" Amanda whispered pulling him aside "I don't have a cell phone. What if something happens?" He saw the worry in her eyes. He wished he could make it all go away.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it" Finn said with sincerity in his voice.

"What about you? If she gets you were all doomed!" Finn didn't believe he was the leader of the group, let alone important enough that they would be destitute if something happened to him. Nevertheless, everyone was staring at him awaiting an answer.

"I'll give Amanda my phone" he answered to the Keepers but he said in a whisper to Amanda "If something happens to me, promise you won't try to help by yourself. I don't want to have any reason to worry about you more than I already do" he said brushing away a tear running down Amanda's cheek.

"Don't leave me" she said.

"I won't" Finn said hugging her again.

There was something more frightening about having green face in their world. Something about seeing her on their territory that made everyone wonder what she was capable of outside the parks.

"Alright. Amanda and I will search this area and the cafeteria. Willa and Philby…" Finn said but was interrupted by Philby.

"We'll take the outside. I know where I felt the breeze so makes sense."

"I have a question" piped in Charlene "What do you think her plan is? Just capture us one by one like usual? I mean, there has to be some reason she chose prom night." Charlene made a good point but nobody knew how to answer her.

"Maybe it's because she assumed we'd all be here or….she _knew_ we would be" Willa said, deep in thought.

"What do you mean Willa?" asked Finn.

"Well, do you think she's been watching us? How else would she know we were all coming? I mean, let's face it, I wouldn't have guessed Maybeck was coming" Willa said giggling a little.

"She's got a point. I only came cause Charlie was coming" Maybeck said before he could stop himself.

All eyes were on him but Charlene saved him from total humiliation. "Well, let's go. I'm ready to get this over with. We'll search the classrooms upstairs" she said while giving Maybeck's hand a squeeze.

"Ok, good luck everybody and please be careful and let me know what's going on" Finn said as he and Amanda made their way toward the cafeteria. Philby and Willa left the gym to the outdoors. Only Maybeck and Charlene were left standing.

"Here we go again" sighed Maybeck.

"It'll be ok, I promise" Charlene forced a smile "ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready" said a suddenly brave Maybeck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why'd you choose the cafeteria?" asked Amanda.

"I figured if she was still trying to trick us, the freezer would be a good place to start. Who knows, maybe the breeze Philby felt was an accident and Maleficent was going to surprise us with some sort of trp."

"That's true, I guess" Amanda said.

"Are you ok? Besides the fact that our prom is ruined" he asked, observing Amanda's depressed face.

"I'm fine, really. I guess I was so looking forward to this night that it just….sucks."

Finn had to laugh. It was a rarity for Amanda to say something sucks. He stopped her in the middle of the kitchen. "I understand, but it's not the last night were going to be together. I'll always be here, until you tell me to go...I promise" Finn said.

"I'll never tell you to leave" She promised back.

"I was hoping you would say that" Finn smiled as he put his arm around her.

They walked around the kitchen, saving the freezer for last. Neither one of them had felt the slightest breeze of cold air. As they stood in front of it, they stared, not daring to open it yet. Finn decided to send a text to everyone saying,

**Finn: Opening freezer. If you don't hear back, HELP!**

Amanda read over his shoulder and shuddered. "It's chilling….no pun intended" Finn grinned but quickly realized she was serious.

"Stand behind me" he said, quickly disposing his grin. Amanda stood behind him with her hands grasping Finn's shoulders. Finn reached his hand out and as fast as he could, opened the freezer. Fog poured out at a slow dramatic pace. Once it cleared they saw…nothing.

"Fhew! That's a relief" Amanda said letting out the breath she was holding.

"Yeah, no kidding" a relieved Finn said. He smiled as he got his phone out to text the Keepers.

**Finn: Everything clear here…no Malefi**

But Finn was interrupted by the freezer door slamming shut. Both Amanda and Finn had their backs to it, neither one wanted to turn around.

"Hello my dear" a voice from behind said "Allow me to take this young lady off your hands."

Finn, who had been holding Amanda's hand, now found it difficult to hold on.

He quickly turned around and found himself face to face with his favorite (not anymore) Disney villain. Captain hook had his only hand over the struggling Amanda's mouth, while his hook was around her neck. All of Finn's insides started burning.

"Let….her…GO!" Finn yelled so loud the stove shook.

"You see, I can't do that. I have orders to, how do I say this, dispose of the one who you would give your life" Captain Hook sneered.

Finn's quick thinking went into action as he reached for a frying pan. He'd seen it happen in "Tangled" and figured he could do something. Finn swung the pan toward Hook's head but, nothing happened. It had gone through without any problem. Finn's and the rest of the Keepers worst nightmare had come true. The Overtakers had figured out a way to become DHI's.

"No" Finn whispered in shock.

"Oh yes" Hook said as he smiled an evil smile "Now, if you will excuse me." Hook ran out of the kitchen and into a nearby closet with Amanda.

"Finn!" Amanda screamed at an ear splitting volume that made Finn's heart break.

"Amanda!" he yelled back knowing it was hopeless. She wouldn't hear him. Finn felt hot tears streaming down his cheek as he felt his phone vibrate. It was Philby.

**Philby: What's goin on? Mal has Willa!**

Finn said a select few worlds that would've given him a death sentence if his Mom had heard.

**Finn: Hook got Amanda. Meet in gym. Warn Maybeck and Charlie!**

This was NOT happening Finn thought. But it was, and for the first time in all of the Keepers adventures, Finn realized what he had to do to save them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Philby and Willa had left the gym so fast enough to go unnoticed.

"Philby?" Willa moaned.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry…for what I said earlier…I….I love you" She said hanging her head down in sadness.

"I love you too" he said stopping and gently grabbing Willa's shoulders and kissed her with all the energy had had left. Willa seemed relieved as she put her arms around his neck. They stayed there, in the dark outdoors, while all time stood still. When they finally pulled away, Willa smiled a true smile, which made Philby happy. It was good to see her like this, he thought.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked.

"Of course" Philby said reaching for her hand.

"This is really freaky" Willa said about the eeriness of the school yard.

"I know but it'll be ok" he assured her. They continued to stroll, in no apparent hurry, around the building when a breeze of hot air suddenly blew passed them. "Ok. I don't know about you, but I'm sick of this global warming!" Philby said as Willa laughed loudly.

"Oh I wouldn't laugh too loud my little muse" A chilling voice from above said. "You wouldn't want anybody, say an unwanted visitor, to hear you now."

Philby and Willa froze in their steps. Philby grabbed Willa and held her behind him, protecting her from the unknown.

"You keep your hands off her ya hear!" Philby yelled to the dark fog that was coming toward them. Willa screamed when she saw the face of the one and only, Hades, slowly gliding their way.

"Why is it always a scream?" He asked himself. "Anyway, I really hate to do this but I see no other choice" Hades said while reaching for Willa.

"Over my dead body!" Philby said while continuing to protect Willa.

Hades shrugged "I'm flexible."

Before Philby realized what was happening, Willa was no longer behind him but in Hades arms struggling.

"Give her back!" Philby said, knowing it wasn't going to help. Hades seemed to be having trouble with keeping Willa to keep still anyway.

"Need some help my loyal servant?" A cold, all too familiar voice spoke from behind Hades.

"Actually, yes. Here "Hades said handing Willa to Maleficent.

"Take care of him" Maleficent said pointing to the suffering Philby, who was trying to fight off the fog that apparently was coming from Hades back end.

"Yes your greenness" Hades said as Maleficent disappeared.

"No no NO! Willa!" Philby screamed.

"Philby! Get Finn!" Willa yelled as Maleficent dragged her away.

"Finn? Hmm….I've heard that name before…I believe the Captain mentioned a Finn's girlfriend he had a hold of" Hades said, pretending to have problems remembering.

"What? You got Amanda? Oh you're on your death bed!" Philby shouted.

"You know, I give up. You're not worth the trouble. Well, have fun trying to stop us" Hades said following where Maleficent had just gone. Philby's knees gave out from beneath him. Finn! He needed to tell Finn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maybeck and Charlene had searched all the classrooms but didn't find anything significant.

"Well, this is either good or really bad" said Maybeck.

"What do you mean?" Charlene asked.

"Think about it. If we didn't find Maleficent that could mean this whole was no big deal."

"Ok…but what's the really bad part?" He could tell Charlene was not following.

"If we didn't find anything that could also mean the rest of them probably did…" a saddened Maybeck realized.

"Check your phone!" Charlene said as she got hers. "I don't have any messages, do you? Maybeck?"

Maybeck had gone into a trance. He was reading the two texts he had gotten from Finn and one from Philby that said

**Philby: GYM NOW!**

"We gotta go!" Maybeck ran out of the classroom, grabbing Charlene and dragging her with him.

"Whaaat isssss goinnnng onnn" Charlene stuttered as they ran down the flights of stairs.

"They got Amanda and Willa" Maybeck said, not slowing down his pace.

"WHAT? Wait…that means I'm next" Charlene said. Maybeck froze at the bottom of the stairs. Charlene was probably right, he thought.

"Not on my watch" he said.

They made it to the corner of the gym, breathless, where they saw their friends. Philby was pacing and slammed his hand on the table, while Finn, with looks that could break anyone's heart, sat in a chair with his head down. Charlene swore she saw him shed a tear.

"What happened" Maybeck said starting to feel angry.

Charlene decided to take a calmer approach. She sat beside Finn, put her hand on his shoulder and asked softly "Finn, what happened? Where's Amanda?" She waited patiently for an answer along with Maybeck.

"I don't know" said Finn in a voice that confirmed Charlene's comment about him crying.

"We'll find her ok? And Willa too" She said looking over at Philby who looked as if he had been through the war and by some miracle got out alive.

Philby and Finn took turns telling them what happened. After about five minutes of depression, Charlene stood up and said "Ok, that's enough. Yeah I know you two are miserable and all but what about Amanda and Willa?" Finn and Philby exchanged startled glanced. "Come one…get off your butt and let's figure out what were gonna do about it."

"She's right. Well first off, how did they become DHI's anyway?" asked Finn looking at Philby, who was leaning with his head against the wall.

"Honestly, it's very possible. There not stupid for one thing, but what I don't understand is how Captain Hook could do the "all clear"."

"Unless….maybe they didn't download it correctly. Maybe there's a glitch" Charlene said. For the millionth time that night, the remaining Keepers stared at her.

"Charlene, no offence but, how the heck are you so brilliant tonight?" Philby asked. "I mean, you're not by any means dumb but, I, the geek, wouldn't have ever said that."

"Maybe that's because you're too smart. I just blurt out the obvious" she said, not missing a beat.

"Wow" said Maybeck "She told you" putting his hand in hers.

"So Philby, what do we do?" Finn said, feeling completely useless.

"Well I just so happen to have my laptop in the car. Hold on." Philby ran out to his car and returned second later. "I can hack into their system like I do ours and shut them off or maybe figure something else out."

"I have another idea…" Charlene said. All eyes turned to her as she was the most put together of them all. "Is it possible to electrocute them?" The eyes switched over to Philby who was deep in thought.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's possible since they aren't correctly downloaded by the looks of it, thank you Charlie…" She nodded and smiled "but it's a long shot" he sighed.

"It's worth a try" a suddenly more alive Finn said. "I'd do anything for Amanda and you guys."

"We know" smiled Charlene. But his comment made her come up with another idea. I'm on a roll tonight, she thought. "Hey, maybe that's what their after!" She said excitedly.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Philby asked.

"The Overtakers know we'll do anything for each other, but it's an even stronger bond when they stole Amanda and Willa. I mean, look at you guys" she said as she pointed to Finn and Philby. "You guys look awful. I wonder if they're trying to get under your skin by stealing your girlfriends."

"That makes sense!" Philby said looking over at Finn to see if he agreed.

Finn stood up and swayed a little. It does make sense which makes my decision easier, he thought.

"Where do we start looking? How do we know if there even here?" Maybeck said losing all confidence.

"Well, we could try the tracking screen" smiled Philby.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Finn coming out of his trance. He thought his brain was going to explode. His thoughts went back to Amanda and the way she screamed. Finn knew what he had to do, but how could he with the others watching? Nobody was going to talk him out of it. No one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This is not good, Amanda thought. Of course it wasn't exactly a field trip to be with Captain Hook, but she was mostly thinking about Finn. She had been afraid that he was going to do something stupid. Captain Hook had taken her to some underground tunnel that she didn't know existed under the school.

"Where's this tunnel lead?" she asked, feeling daring.

"To your worst nightmare" Hook glared.

"Seriously? You guys need to work on your punch lines" she snapped back. Hook was shocked at her bravery.

"How brave you are" Hook said "I'd be careful if I were you. You never know what could somehow happen to your precious boyfriend." Amanda glared at him but decided, for Finn's safety, to be quiet. "But, I will answer your question since you don't have any way of contacting the rest of your Keeper friends. Your little friend Wayne meant for this tunnel to be used for you all but, let's just say his plans were changed" Hook smiled. They reached the end of the tunnel, which had lead to a dark place somewhere underneath the parks according to Hook.

"Where are we?" Amanda said suddenly frightened.

Hook stopped and turned around saying "Welcome…to the underworld." Amanda couldn't remember where she'd heard that before. She looked around, still not recognizing the place, until she saw its ruler.

"My dear Captain, is this the special girl?" Hades, lord of the dead, asked.

"Yes. Have you checked the witch's bubble?" Hook asked making Amanda freak. She knew who they were referring to, her least favorite character, Ursula.

"Those boy's haven't figured out what to do yet, idiots" Hades said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, no worries. That one's boyfriend will realize what he must do" Hook said pointing to Amanda. "Might as well put the brats together."

Hades left but soon returned with a gagged Willa. "Willa!" Amanda said as she reached for her the rope around Willa's mouth.

"Amanda" a breathless Willa whispered "I know their plan."

"What is it?" she asked, careful not to let Hades and Hook overhear.

"They wanted to take us girls in order to get the guys to fight, hoping they'll be less powerful" she said.

"Isn't that kind of always the plan?" Amanda asked. "Willa?" Willa had gone quiet and put her head down. Could she tell Amanda?

"What aren't you telling me?" Amanda asked, becoming impatient.

Willa raised her head and look at Amanda with compassionate eyes. "They believe Finn will die for you and the rest of us…and I believe they're right."

**As some of you have already noticed, I am known for my cliff-hangers….Thank you SOO MUCH for the nice comments! It means a lot so if you are enjoying this story or have suggestions for other stories….Write me! Or comment! -Amanda**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finn looked at the computer in disbelief.

"So…where are they?" Finn asked Philby.

"Looks like...hmm weird. "This screen shows that they went through a tunnel that started here" Philby said pointing to the closet in the cafeteria "to here, Hollywood Studios." Everyone was quiet until, of course, Charlene spoke up.

"I wonder if the Overtakers did that" She said "Let's face it; it's an easy way to get to us."

"Yeah but I'm starting to think it might've been for us" Finn said. "Wayne always wanted an easy way for us to get back and forth just in case."

"Well, I'd believe either one." Maybeck said. "Wait a minute, doesn't Willa have her phone?"

Philby hit his head on the table. "Of course she does" Philby said feeling dumb. He grabbed his phone and sent a text.

**Philby: U ok?**

Philby closed his phone and looked up at Finn. "Do you think they're ok?"

"Yeah. Knowing our girls, they're probably giving them a hard time" he smiled.

"Ready to go explore the closet?" Charlene asked. The guys followed her, but not as closely as Maybeck. If anything was going too happened, odds were, it would happen to Charlene next. They arrived at the closet, but as Charlene was ready to open it, Finn stopped her.

"Charlie, let us go first. I have a feeling they want you next." Charlene shrugged as if she didn't care what he said, but Finn saw a fear in her eyes that wasn't there a minute ago. Finn opened the closet and walked in it with the others following. They all stood there, crammed, not knowing what to do next.

"I can't find Narnia!" yelled Maybeck, while everyone erupted in laughter. Charlene was laughing so hard she slid down to the floor. Her laugh stopped as quickly as it had come.

"What's wrong Charlene?" Finn asked

"Where'd it go?" she replied not helping Finn's sanity at all.

"Charlie, your killing us. What's up?" asked a desperate Maybeck.

"I sat on a door handle and AHHHH!" Charlene screamed as she, and the rest of them fell through the doorway. The three guys managed to scream louder than Charlene. After about ten seconds of free falling, they landed on hard rock.

"Dude…ow" Philby whined. "Charlie, I think you found it."

"Ya think?" Maybeck exclaimed.

Finn laughed "Ok, so you said this leads to Hollywood Studios?"

"Should. Or at least under it. I'm a little worried about what were going to find down here" Philby answered.

"Hey did Willa text back?" Charlene asked, sadly remembering she was the only girl.

"Oh that's right, I forgot!" Philby excitedly reached for his phone, amazed it wasn't broke from the unexpected drop.

**No messages.**

Philby felt like crying. "Nothing" he choked out.

"It'll be ok man" Finn said thinking back to the promise he made to Amanda "I promise." They trucked along the dark tunnel, walking as fast as they could considering they were all sore from the fall.

"Hey Philby, I forgot to ask, did you try to shut their DHI's down?" Finn asked.

"Didn't work. They were clever enough to put a password" he answered. "I…I couldn't figure out how to hack into the program." Finn, Maybeck and Charlene all stared at him. It wasn't like Philby to not know how to hack into stuff. "I've completely lost it without Willa. I barley know my right from my left" Philby said as he tripped over a rock that apparently appeared out of nowhere. "Shut up" he said to the chuckling Maybeck.

"How do you think I feel?" Finn said "I made all these promises that I couldn't keep. I told her I'd never let anything happen to her."

"Dude they have abilities that none of us can figure out, don't go blaming yourself for all this." Maybeck said, trying not to imagine what would happen if Charlene ever left his side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What?" Amanda said, feeling the tears stream down her face again. She wasn't normally this emotional but when it came to Finn, she knew she'd do anything for him. "He can't do that!"

"Amanda, calm down. I knew that would be rough news for you and I both know it's true."

"I hope you're all wrong. He can't do that to me, to us" she said staring at Willa.

"I know how you feel. Philby told me he loved me. Do you think I want him risking his life for mine?" Willa asked.

Amanda, who had decided it was pointless and stopped crying, said "No. I'm sorry. It's just different from what I'm used to now that were together."

Willa smiled "You know, he's wanted to ask you for a long time."

"Really?" Amanda asked smiling.

"Yeah. We could all see it in his eyes every time you walked in the room." Willa laughed hoping to relax Amanda. Since Will had been in this situation before, she was somewhat calm, knowing the Overtakers wouldn't do anything to them. But she felt for Amanda, being that she was new to the whole capturing thing.

Amanda laughed a long with her. She was starting to feel better. "Thanks Willa."

"You're welcome. I'm here for you" she said and hugged Amanda.

"Aw well isn't that sweet my little poopsies" said a voice from below.

"What do you want with us" demanded an annoyed Willa.

"Well my dears, I overheard your little conversation and you are correct. Well done" Ursula said clapping her hands.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger…or fin on Finn!" Amanda yelled. Ursula laughed at Amanda's "fin on Finn" comment.

"Oh silly little girl, why would I do that when there are others who would be…_dying _too."

Amanda gave up the pointless argument and laid her head on Willa's shoulder. "It'll be ok. It always works out" Willa said comforting Amanda, who needed all the comfort she could get.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finn was deep in thought as they continued through the tunnel. He knew what the Overtakers wanted and he was about to give it to them. The thought of Amanda with Hook and Hades set something off in him and he began to run. Finn ran as fast as he could, ignoring the others calling after him. Finn could tell they were running too, and catching up to him, but none other than Charlene.

"Finn…Amanda wouldn't want this!" She said grabbing his shoulder to stop.

Finn stopped and looked at her in shock. "How'd you…"

"Because I know you. We all know what you'd do for us and I'm telling you to think of Amanda…think about what that would do to her if you just gave up and handed yourself to the Overtakers" Charlene said.

Finn was surprised, she actually knew his plan. "I am thinking of her. It would give them what they want…"

"No Finn" Charlene snapped back "They want all of us, not just you."

Finn turned away from her. "I'm not doing this for attention you know, I just want to protect Amanda, and you guys" Finn said, pointing to the slow moving Maybeck and Philby.

"I know" she said smiling "We all care about each other more than we do our families" she laughed. "But handing your life to them is not an option."

Finn was quiet as the guys finally caught up. "I have never been so happy to get beaten by a girl. Dude why are you running?" a desperate Maybeck asked.

Finn gave Charlene a look that said, don't say anything. "I just want to get this over with" he said glancing at Charlene, who was not happy with his response. She realized her little pep-talk didn't make a dent in Finn's head.

"I think I see a light" Philby said pointing ahead of them.

"Of all time, you decide NOW to say that?" Maybeck said. "Not exactly appropriate or uplifting" he laughed.

More appropriate than they think, Charlene thought glaring at Finn, who had decided not to look at her.

"Shut up Maybeck, I'm serious…LOOK" Philby said, impatient with the fact that Maybeck thought he was losing it.

"Philby's right!" Finn finally spoke up, starting to walk a little faster. He'd thought about Charlene's talk. It did seem kind of stupid considering all they've gone through, but he also believed that it would help a little.

They reached the end of the tunnel when Philby suddenly stopped and bent over to pick up something. "Hey I found Willa's phone!" He said looking it over. He saw the text he had sent a half hour before. His head snapped up and looked at Finn. Philby stared at him with his mouth gapping open, and Finn knew they were thinking the same, terrible thing. "What if they already….got rid of them" Philby swallowed. The thought hadn't occurred to Finn until now.

"Let's go" Finn said walking to the light at the end of the tunnel. They all looked out over what appeared to be some kind of lair. "It's the underworld" Finn said immediately.

"Makes sense" shrugged Maybeck.

Finn franticly looked around for any sight of Amanda or the Overtakers. He thought saw a purple tentacle but decided he was going insane. Something, Finn couldn't explain what, made him look up. There they were, Amanda and Willa in a cage about fifty feet above them. Finn thought it looked like they were talking. Good, he thought, their alive.

Finn punched Philby's arm to look up, but instead said "I'm sore there! Might I remind you, we fell through a trap door!" Philby's loud voice echoed and probably got the OT's attention to add to Finn's happiness.

"Nice" Finn said staring at him. Finn pointed up and saw Philby's expression go from misery to shock. The girls had heard them and looked down. Finn saw such relief in Amanda's face that he almost changed his mind about his plan.

"Told you" said Charlene in a purposely cocky voice.

"Thanks" he replied, genuinely grateful for what Charlene had said earlier.

"No problem" she said, smiling.

Finn and Philby were trying to figure out how to get up there; when Charlene said "Don't you guys know what I'm good for?" She said staring at them with her hands on her hips. She smiled "I'll get them."

"She really is somethin else" a dumbstruck Maybeck said. Finn and Philby exchanged confused glances while trying desperately not to laugh.

As the guys patiently waited for Charlene, she reached the cage but missed and almost fell. Maybeck was below, praying, as he watched Charlene. She tried again and managed to pull herself up into the cage.

"Hey girls!" Charlene, happy as a clam, said. Amanda and Willa helped her in and the three Keepers girls hugged.

"How'd you find us?" Willa asked.

"The OT's have trackers so after fifteen minutes of sulking, on the guy's part, Philby checked his laptop and here we are!" she said, so relieved to see her friends safe. "Your man is a genius" Charlene said smiling at Willa "And your man is a mess!" looking at Amanda. Amanda laughed, picturing Finn. She looked out of the cage, got Finn's attention and blew him a kiss and smiled. Finn returned this sign and realized Charlene was right. Finn fell in love with Amanda all over again. Seeing her now, made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. But, alas, this moment didn't last long for Amanda started screaming like a mad person. Finn didn't understand until finally, it hit him….literally.

**It's not over yet! I haven't gotten to the light at the end of the tunnel yet ;) Sorry I had to repost this because I forgot the ending! -Amanda**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Finn felt as if his head had gotten hit with a frying pan. He didn't open his eyes to see where he was. He did know he was lying down with his head on someone's lap. That someone was also washing his face with a cold rag. Finn opened his eyes to see who the stranger was, and sure enough it was his girlfriend.

"Boy are you a sight for sore eyes" he choked out, realizing his voice was horse.

Amanda gasped and said "Thank goodness your memory is still intact." Finn felt bad for worrying her, but was also a little confused.

He sat up and looked at Amanda and said "How could I forget my beautiful girlfriend" and kissed her. Amanda seemed really taken aback but not complaining. They both broke apart, suddenly realizing Finn had no idea what happened.

Amanda giggled at the look on his face, which was utter confusion, and said "Captain Hook used your weapon against you and hit your head with a frying pan."

"You're kidding" Finn said.

"I wish I was" she said brushing some blood off his forehead. "They decided to put you up here with us. Don't worry, Philby and Maybeck are ok. They ran from Hook before he hit you. You must've been daydreaming or something since you didn't move when we yelled." She looked sad, as if she was responsible.

For the first time Finn had been in the cage, he looked over at Willa, no knowing she was there before.

"You ok Willa?" he asked.

"Better than you by the looks of it" she smiled.

"Are you ok? You really look terrible, no offence" Amanda asked.

"I'm fine" he said wincing as he sat up and put his arm around her. Finn suddenly noticed Charlene wasn't here. "What happened to Charlie?"

"She got out before they brought you here" Amanda said "and no, we don't know where they are. Nobody has their phone."

Finn checked his pocket and felt nothing. "They must've taken mine."

They sat there for an hour while Finn rested his head. He was feeling really light-headed and didn't dare move too fast. Besides, they had no place to go. The OT's kept an extra careful eye on the Keepers this time. They just hoped the others had a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Charlene had barely made it out before the OT's dragged the unconscious Finn to the cage. Amanda's scream was enough to make Charlene cry her eyes out. She had continued to climb up, hoping to find something of significance. *rip* Charlene suddenly heard.

"Oh crap" she said to herself. Her green prom dress had gotten caught on something, and ripped a giant tear down her leg. "Well that's flattering. Wait till Maybeck sees me like this" she said to the darkness. Charlene thought of Maybeck and became depressed. She couldn't explain how her feelings had developed over the last three hours, but it was worse than the way she used to feel about Finn. At least Maybeck likes me back, she thought. She desperately hoped they, ALL of them, thinking back to Finn, could survive and get on with a normal life for awhile.

As all these things went through her head, she realized she was hanging above Ursula's cove. She felt really stupid for not realizing it before, but then remembered, she had Maybeck on the mind.

Charlene looked up to see if there was an end to this hopeless climb when she saw…tracks? They looked like upside down railroad tracks. That must be the parade route they operate just in case something goes wrong upstairs, Charlene figured out. She climbed until she could reach them, and when she did, started following them to the tunnel entrance. Charlene had hoped with all her heart the boys had gone back there. She didn't like being alone in the underworld.

Meanwhile, Maybeck and Philby had settled down in a morgue of some sort. "Dare I asked what this is" Maybeck said, pointing to a weirdly shaped box. **(if you don't know, a morgue is a place where dead bodies are worked on and so forth….just thought I'd say something just in case)**

"Oh, that's a used coffin" smart Philby answered, feeling proud of himself.

"I didn't need to know the _details_! So what do you reckon this place is?" Maybeck asked, fearing the answer would make him toss his cookies.

"Hmm…I don't know…let me see here…" Philby said as he opened one of the coffins looking boxes.

"Oh dude" Maybeck said covering his eyes.

"What the…"said Philby, who apparently started holding a quiet conversation with whatever was in the box.

"Ok, sooo I now you haven't seen Willa for about three hours, but you are seriously losing your mind!" Maybeck said in desperation.

"Maybeck, come here"

"Haha nooo way dude. Just because you're lonely..."

"Maybeck get over here! It's Pooh" Philby said, saddened by his discovery.

"What's better than a dead body? POO!" Maybeck said looking at Philby, who shook his head. "Oh wait, Winnie the Pooh?"

"Wow! Good job Maybeck! Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Philby teased. Maybeck ran over to look at Philby's findings. Sure as Maleficent was green, poor Pooh bear was in the coffin.

"Are you ok buddy?" asked a suddenly sympathetic Maybeck.

Pooh shrugged "Been better" he said in the cute innocent voice that took Maybeck back to his childhood. "There are others" he continued, pointing to the rest of the coffins.

Philby and Maybeck searched through them all, rescuing whoever they found. Maybeck found Eeyore, who was his usual gloomy self saying "Thanks a lot. Could've been worse. Probably will eventually" Philby rolled his eyes at the donkey's behavior but did agree with him. He helped Eeyore out than got the rest with Maybeck. Together, they found Goofy, the seven dwarfs and to both of theirs surprise, Mr. Smee.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you an Overtaker?" Maybeck demanded.

"I…I…I'm an independent" Smee sputtered out proudly. Philby seemed to be having problems controlling his insides from bursting from laughing. "Now, can I go?" Smee asked.

Maybeck glanced at Philby "Sure… but if you tell on us, you'll somehow…disappear" Maybeck said in a very good Hook impersonation. Maybeck didn't think Philby was going to be able to hold it together much longer.

"Oh no worries, I'll be good. Thank you gentlemen" Smee said walking off before Maybeck could do some damage to the nervous old man.

"So you got a plan Maybeck?" Philby asked, finally able to control himself. Maybeck just looked at him and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Finn wasn't aware that he had been sleeping until Amanda nudged his side. "Huh…what's goin on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you ok? You were talking in your sleep…" Amanda said looking worried but pleased at the same time.

"I'm fine. Really? Talking? Well…what did I say?" Finn asked, fearing he already knew the answer. He found himself sweating again, and not because of fear, but nervousness.

"I've heard that when people talk in their sleep, it means they're worried or nervous" Willa said grinning ear to ear.

"Willa!" Amanda said in a harsh whisper, but was curious if Willa was right.

"What can I say? I'm a matchmaker" Willa replied, ignoring Amanda completely.

"But were already together" Amanda pointed out.

"Would someone please fill me in? Willa?" Finn looked desperately at his friend who was shaking her head. "Amanda…what'd I say?" Now he was positive he knew what had escaped his mouth.

"You just said something about the Keepers and….me…I don't know, it just sounded like I love you and my name came up again but it's was a misunderstanding on Willa's part and…"

"I love you too" Finn said interrupting her as he pulled her into a tight hug. He wanted this moment to last forever. Those three words had been swimming around in Finn's head for the last year. Finn got Willa's attention and mouth "Thank you" as she giggled, which turned sad. Finn broke apart from Amanda and nodded towards Willa. She looked depressed, and they both knew why. Philby could've been anywhere. Amanda whispered to Finn what Philby said earlier, about loving Willa.

"I'm sorry Willa" Finn said, now realizing it was probably hard on her to see them together.

"It's ok" she smiled, but Finn and Amanda could see the pain in her eyes. "My man knows what he's doing."

At the same moment, Philby asked Maybeck "What are you doing?" Maybeck had been running around for some strange reason "and you think I'm losing it."

"I'm looking for a bucket…and you are losing it" He said.

"Do I want to know why?" Philby asked thinking he had "to go."

"Well, you said we might be able to electrocute them, hence the bucket" Maybeck answered a little flustered. He wanted to end this nightmare so he could talk to Charlene. He ached inside not know where she was.

"I know it's killing you not knowing where Charlene is."

Maybeck sighed "How do you do it?" referring to being separated from Willa.

"Dude, I'm screaming inside. I just handle things better than you I guess."

"Yeah well, anyway. We should look for some water" Maybeck said, trying to change the subject. Philby was still as he watched his friend on his frantic search for water. They weren't exactly in a good spot to see what the OT's were up too. They had run so far that they were somewhere under Epcot, Philby thought. "There must be some drain of some sort, were underground for crying out loud."

Philby decided to ask the characters for help, since Maybeck was going crazy. "Do any of you know where we could find a drain or something?" Goofy raised his hand. Philby thought, this ought to be good.

"Epcot has a lake" Goofy said, looking very pleased with himself.

"Thanks Goofy" Philby said. He walked over to Maybeck, who had retreated to sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. "We'll find her. But now we need to find the lake."

"It's over there" Maybeck pointed into the unknown.

Philby had to squint to see. "Well, assuming that's the lake were probably at the entrance of the park, let's go!"

"Fine" Maybeck said getting up.

"Don't you want to defeat those dirt bags who stole our girlfriends? I mean…" Philby stopped, catching himself. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I wish that were the case but it's not like Finn and Amanda. They've been hiding their feelings for god knows how long. I've only liked Charlie for a few months."

"I understand, but if it makes you feel better, I think she feels the same" Philby said as Maybeck grinned.

"Alright, let's go good character!" Maybeck said as the others cheered.

**Thanks for commenting! If you haven't yet….please do! Comments make me post faster ;) I hope the Amanda and Finn moment wasn't too corny but I wanted it to happen. If anybody has any ideas for another story or a one-shot, message me! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Charlene had made it back to the tunnel, or at least she thought it was, for she had gotten lost. That's just great, she thought. She looked up, realizing that if she was back to the right tunnel, the girls and Finn would be above her. But instead, there was a bright blue, oddly shaped oval.

"Water?" She said to herself. She went through her mind, trying to figure out what parks had lakes. "All of them! Great!" She said loud enough she clapped her hand to her mouth. Charlene started figuring out which way she had come from under Hollywood Studios. Epcot? She thought. Must be because of the size and the fact there were fireworks going off. "Now what" she said, sitting down, hoping for a miracle.

As Maybeck, Philby and the character made their way to where, unbeknownst to them, Charlene had been sitting; Finn stood up and said, "We gotta get out of here."

"Finn, we can't. They're watching us" Amanda said pointing to Ursula's bubble that all the OT's were hovering over.

"I wonder what they're waiting for" Willa said "they haven't tried to get rid of us and they aren't looking for the others."

"Sometimes, I question their intelligence" Amanda grinned.

Finn's light bulb went off. He glanced at Willa whose eyes got huge. "Finn, don't you dare! That's what they're after" she said.

"Then the faster I do this the faster you guys can go!" he said. Finn realized Amanda was still sitting with her head down. Was it possible she knew his plan too?

"She knows" Willa said, reading his face "and so do they" pointing to the OT's "That's their plan this time. I heard them when Hades brought me here."

"Finn" Amanda said "Don't. Please." It killed Finn to see her like this but he didn't have any other ideas.

"I have to protect you" he said. As he said that, Willa saw Maleficent get up and make her way to the cage.

"Who knew it was so hard to fill a freakin bucket of water!" Maybeck yelled for all the world to hear.

"You're incredible" Philby said. They had almost made it to the lake, where from the looks of it, _Illuminations_ was taking place. As they got closer, they discovered how bizarre it looked.

"It's like, the bottom of a lake" Maybeck said.

"I repeat, you're incredible!" Philby said, but he couldn't blame Maybeck. It had been a long night for all of them.

"So are we suppose to climb cause I don't do heights" Maybeck declared.

"Too bad Charl…" Philby said, stopping himself and starting into the distance.

"You can say her name Philbs, I'll be ok" Maybeck said, noticing Philby was having issues speaking. But Philby wasn't paying attention, just…staring.

"Maybeck, was Charlene wearing a green dress?" Philby asked.

"Yeah why?" Philby moved Maybeck's head in the direction he was starting.

"Gwarsh, that's one pretty lady" Goofy said following their gaze.

"Sure is" Maybeck said running toward Charlene. Philby had a feeling of remorse seeing their reunion. At least Finn was with his girlfriend he thought. All of a sudden, Philby went pale thinking back to Charlene chasing Finn and talking to him in the tunnel. She had looked disappointed while Finn looked frustrated.

"Ohhhh man we have to go NOW!" Philby said to the character.

"I'd be _happy_ to get the water for you" Happy said, chuckling at his joke.

"You can't reach it" Philby said smiling at the brave dwarf.

"We can stack ourselves" said Doc, the smart one. Dopey nodded in agreement.

"Ok, be careful, don't get caught and meet us at the end of the tunnel" Philby said making sure everyone understood where it was. Philby took off in a full on sprint to tell Maybeck of his revelation. "Dude do you know what Finn's going to do?" He said, catching up to them.

"Yeah, Charlie just told me."

"You ok Charlene?" Philby asked.

"I'm fine but I'm the least of your worries. We have to get to Finn before it's too late." She was thrilled to see the guys but was in a hurry. If she knew Finn at all, they were probably cutting it close on time.

The three Keepers made their way back to Hollywood Studios while Philby filled Charlene in on who they found and what the dwarfs were going. They ran faster when the cage was in sight, and Maleficent approaching it.

"Trouble!" Willa yelled as Maleficent was close enough to hear them.

"Oh it's on trouble at all my dear, I'd be happy to help this young man with his little dilemma" Maleficent said, smiling the smile that sent shivers down Finn's back.

"I know what you want" Finn said, not feeling brave at all. He knew if he turned to look at Amanda, he couldn't go through with it. Finn could tell she was struggling as Willa held her back.

"Do you now" Maleficent asked, playing stupid. If only she was, Finn thought. "And, are you going to give me what I want?" She asked.

"Like heck he will" yelled Philby as they were within hearing distance.

"Captain, take care of them. If that worthless Hades had done what I said earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess" Maleficent said as she reached and grabbed the distracted Finn. She yanked him from the cage as Willa released Amanda, who grabbed Finn's arm.

"Amanda, let me go" Finn said calmly.

"No. I told you not to leave me" she replied, trying to keep it together.

"Amanda…"Finn somehow managed to say, with a look of sadness.

"Let go you selfish girl!" Maleficent said, preparing a spell to blast at Amanda.

"You promised!" Amanda screamed as she lost her grip on him. Tears streamed from her eyes as Willa grabbed her, pushing her out of the way of Maleficent's spell.

Finn heard Amanda say those words, you promised, he died inside. Maleficent had dragged him to Ursula's cove.

"Ah, young love" Ursula said as Maleficent threw him at her feet, or fins or whatever you wanted to call them. Ursula? He thought. Dang, I wasn't going insane. "Hurts don't it."

"Get up boy" Maleficent said kicking him "I don't want to have to kill you while you lay down. That takes the fun out of it."

Finn glanced up at the sea witch's bubble and saw Charlene explain something to the girls. He saw Amanda pointing like a psycho in his direction. Finn also saw the….seven dwarfs? Running at Hook with a bucket? Finn laid his head back down, praying it was all a dream. No, that would've been too easy, he thought.

**PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER! It's one of my favorites because everything is somewhat coming together…besides the fact that I had to leave you all hanging….SORRY! Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Why'd you hold me back?" Amanda yelled at Willa.

"You would've done the same for me" Willa said, holding her arms open for Amanda, who graciously received them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled" Amanda apologized.

"I really can't blame you. I'm actually surprised how well you're handling all this, being new to the capturing, Overtakers and all the threatening."

"Thanks *sniff*" Amanda said. She glanced over at Ursula's cove and saw Finn lying down as Maleficent kicked him. "We have to do something."

"Water anyone?" the girls heard a close voice say. Charlene soon appeared out of nowhere. Amanda explained to Charlene what has going on and pointed to Finn.

"I know" Charlene said "I tried to talk him out of it, but a semi couldn't get through that head." Charlene rolled her eyes than explained what the guys were doing below.

"Charlie, go get the girls" Philby had yelled five minutes earlier "Dwarfs, let's get them!"

"Charlie, be careful" Maybeck said grabbing her arm.

"Don't worry" she said with a smile. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his check, and ran off to climb.

"Hey, lover boy, could used some help" Philby said, running with the dwarfs. All seven were carrying little buckets, while Goofy was carrying his coffin, all smiles as they charged toward the Captain.

"No!" Hook said, realizing what the dwarfs and Goofy had in the buckets.

"Charge!" Philby yelled, enjoying the moment. Soon, buckets, and Goofy's coffin, were emptied onto the DHI of Captain Hook.

"I'll geeeeet yooooou" Hook tried to say but was swallowed down by the water. Hook was soon zapped into oblivion and after about thirty seconds, he was gone. There was loud cheering on the dwarf's side, but as Philby looked up, he realized Finn wasn't there. Philby saw tears coming from the girls eyes as they looked at the remaining OT's surrounding Finn.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Just get it over with Maleficent" urged Ursula, who was not known for her patience.

"I was so hoping the coward would fight back" Maleficent said.

"I'm not a coward" Finn said, defending himself "I'm just giving you what you want so you'll leave my friends…and Amanda alone." Finn started to get choked up when he said Amanda.

"You think this is going to save your friends?" Maleficent laughed at Finn's, apparent, silliness. Finn froze. He should've known. Charlene was right. Amanda, sweet Amanda tried to save him from this, but now, it was too late.

Before Finn knew what was happening, he saw out of the corner of his eye, brave Dopey running at them with a bucket.

I don't understand, what's with the buckets, Finn thought. Maleficent followed his gaze as she turned around and faced the now terrified Dopey. Before Dopey lost all confidence, he threw the water on the green witch, who stood there….like nothing had happened. She smiled a smile so evil, Dopey almost fainted but ran as fast he could away from her.

"Noooo!" shouted Amanda who, from the looks of it, was climbing out of the cage.

"Amanda don't! Maybeck get her" Finn shouted as he tried to sit up, but found it too painful.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy? Hmmm? Well, you were wrong!" Maleficent screeched to the Keepers. Maybeck and Philby were serving as a net to catch Amanda, who was almost down to their level. She jumped the last couple feet and darted toward Finn. The boys were unable to stop her as she made her way to Finn's side.

"Don't do this. You'll get hurt" Finn tried reasoning with Amanda, but it was no use.

"No pain is worse than having to leave your side" she said. And as the new couple sat there together, Maleficent had prepared herself for battle. While they had time to spare, Amanda tried to help Finn up but she realized his right leg wasn't moving. Amanda stared at Finn as he put his head down.

"She dropped me when she pulled me from the cage and kicked" Finn said, trying to hid the pain. Ursula admired the two love birds, while discussing a plan with Maleficent. The scene reminded her of when she was a little octopus, and in love with a dolphin.

"If you don't obey me and help me destroy those Keepers, I'll dispose you first" Maleficent screamed at Ursula, which got everyone's attention. Amanda and Finn tried escaping from them, but were stopped by the heavy fog coming from Hades butt.

"Nice try" Hades said blocking their way to the rest of the Keepers. "Her greenness would rather you stay" he grinned.

**Soooo only a few more chapters left! If anyone has any short story ideas….please share them! I'd love some ideas! Comment pretty please too!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

While Finn and Amanda were trapped, Charlene and Willa had a plan. They climbed from the cage and met up with the guys. Willa and Philby shared a moment in each other's arms before putting their plan to action.

"I missed you" Philby whispered in Willa's ear.

"I missed you too. I was so afraid of what happened to you and…" and Philby stopped her mouth with his.

"Hey you two!" Maybeck said breaking from his hug with Charlene half grinning, half serious "I'm sure Finn and Amanda would love the same thing so let's move it!"

Right away, the two broke apart, but still smiled considering their situation. "Ok, were under high voltage stuff right?" Charlene asked everyone, but mostly Philby.

"Yeah. I'm impressed Charlie. We couldn't have done anything without you tonight" Philby said.

"Don't thank me yet" she said "can you figure out something from here?"

"Yes, but even though we don't have the powers they do, it might still hurt Amanda and Finn if we try something."

"I can help" a voice from behind said. They all turned around and saw little Mr. Smee.

"How?" asked Philby.

"I know where the switch box that operates everything is" Smee said "and I also know how to save the other two" pointing to Amanda and Finn.

"Alright, let's go Smee" Philby followed him, but Willa wasn't going to have it.

"I'm going with you" she said.

"But it's not safe…." Philby tried to say.

"That's enough" Willa snapped "I'm not leaving you." Philby gave up the fight and the three of them ran off.

Smee seemed to have remembered something and ran back to Charlene and Maybeck. "Don't move no matter what" he said as he waddled back to the other two.

"What do you suppose that means?" Maybeck asked Charlene.

"I don't know but I'm not moving" she said putting her arm around Maybeck.

"Me either" he said hugging her tight and kissing her forehead. "Is this a bad time to discuss what I said earlier?" Maybeck now got serious.

"Maybe" Charlene sighed "I like you Maybeck, more than you know."

"This is news to me" Maybeck replied, taken aback.

"That's because of Finn. No I'm not _settling_ for you, but seeing Amanda with him made me realize I didn't want that. I want you." Charlene looked at Maybeck's surprised face and giggled. Maybeck realized he wanted the same thing, and as he leaned down toward Charlene's face, they both found out why Smee didn't want them moving.

**Yes, they do all go to different schools but that was such a small detail, I didn't really care. PLEASE COMMENT! There are two more chapters after this one! I'm considering a sequel so let me know your thoughts please!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Finn, leaning on Amanda, saw Maybeck and Charlene sharing a hug. Finn looked at Amanda and said "I'm sorry, for leaving you, dragging you into all this."

"Don't. It's ok. Were together, that's all that matters" she smiled. Finn felt better having Amanda by his side, mostly because he couldn't stand on his own, but having her there made everything alright.

Maleficent came out from her meeting with Ursula and Hades and glared at them. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Finn Whitman, you will give up your life or…I will kill you both" Maleficent smiled.

Finn knew this was the end, but he couldn't let Amanda go with him. There was nothing they could do.

"Amanda…please" Finn groaned staring deep into her eyes "go."

"No. When will you realize I'm not going to leave you. I love you Finn."

"I love you too" he said. Finn and Amanda shared one last moment in each other's arms.

Maleficent, who had gone to get her magic staff, returned pleased knowing she was getting two for the price of one. "Excellent" she said. She started her chanting, swirling around like a ballerina, conquering up their death sentence.

Finn pulled away from Amanda and looked in the direction of Maybeck and Charlene, but they had disappeared. Finn glanced at Amanda who looked confused and scared. Finn reached for her hand and squeezed it, knowing it would all be over soon. As Maleficent had finish her chant, the pain Finn had felt in his leg was gone. He felt weightless as he heard Amanda's scream, and the underworld disappeared.

**One chapter left! So I had some say they wanted a sequel…any ideas you have or would love to see happen in the sequel, email me or comment! Comment anyway and I will post the ending sometime later this week! THANKS! -Amanda**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Philby, Willa and the other characters were under the underworld as Smee lead them to the "magic box" as he liked to call it. There were switches and plugs that only Philby knew how to operate. As Philby quickly looked it over and figured out what to do, Mr. Smee pointed to two levers.

"What are those for?" Philby asked.

"Trap doors" Smee said smiling.

** …..**

"What is with these trap doors!" Maybeck said.

"Where are we?" Charlene asked once she and Maybeck got their footing.

"I'm not sure, but I'm grateful" he said "I have a feeling we were next after Finn and Amanda."

"Ohhh" moaned Charlene "I hope their ok" she pouted.

Maybeck rushed to Charlene's side and hugged her. "Me too."

They found out sooner than they would've thought. Maybeck heard a big thump and looked around but couldn't see anything….until he saw a hint of sky blue.

…

"OW!" Finn yelled as he and Amanda fell through the floor from under them. Finn was holding his leg, sure it was broken. It didn't help that Amanda had fallen on top of him. "Oh I'm sorry!" she said quickly gathering herself together and helping Finn.

"Its fine, its fine relax…were alive" a relieved Finn said looking at Amanda admiring how pretty she looked even after hours of intense stress. Finn thought she still looked scared. He sat up best he could as Amanda helped him.

"Promise me Finn" Amanda said.

"Anything, although so far tonight I suck at keeping them…"

"Don't ever do that to me again" she said.

"I promise" he said, truly meaning it.

Amanda looked thrilled and threw her arms around his neck, causing them to fall over. "Sorry" she said getting off him.

Finn pulled her down and kissed her before she could protest. After a few seconds, Amanda pulled back and smiled. "You know Finn Whitman; I believe you are bad for me."

Finn laughed "how so?"

"Well, the first time you kissed me, I went into the Syndrome. You ask me out, and Maleficent crashes prom. You are a walking disaster" Amanda giggled.

"Well…." he thought "It's because, you're the good in my life. You're too good for me so there's bound to be bad" Finn replied in total seriousness. Amanda looked happier than Finn had ever seen her.

"Amanda? Whitman?" a voice in the darkness called.

"Maybeck?" Finn said, attempting to stand but failing miserably.

"Amanda!" Charlene squealed, running towards her friend and hugging her.

"Yo Finn, why are you lying down?" Maybeck asked "the drop wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself, you screamed like a girl" Charlene giggled.

Seconds later, Philby and Willa showed up, happy as could be to see everyone.

"Finn, why are you on the ground? Trap door wasn't that bad." Philby said.

"Maleficent dropped me. I think I broke my leg" Finn said.

"Can you move it?" Maybeck asked in all seriousness.

"You amaze me sometimes" Philby said, punching Maybeck's shoulder.

"What happened upstairs" Amanda asked, while helping Finn.

"High voltage area and Overtakers don't go together" Philby smiled "Charlie's idea."

Everybody stared at Charlene who said, "Ok seriously, I've been getting these looks all night. I swear you all think I'm stupid!"

"No we don't" Maybeck said, resting his arm on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. The others still continued to stare. Amanda giggled quietly as Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway…" Philby went on "Smee showed us the switch box and the trap doors. It ain't pretty upstairs" he laughed.

"What do you figure happened?" Finn asked.

"Well, I can't really be sure. It most likely made them disappear and put them in their spots in the park, or possibly….disposed of them."

"Really?" Finn said, excited about the last part.

"I can't be sure. All I know is that they're not up there" Philby said pointing up.

"That's good enough for me" Maybeck breathed a sigh of relief "You figure prom is over?"

"Everybody will be heading to after prom by now, definitely" Charlene said saddened by the fact that she missed prom queen.

"Well, there's always next year" Willa said, hoping to lifts their spirits.

…

Somewhere in the middle of a Florida swamp, sat Maleficent, Ursula and Hades in a boat made for one.

"I'll get those Keepers, if it's the last thing I do!" Maleficent growled as the boat tipped over.

….

"Well, how do you all want to spend after prom?" Charlene asked as they all made their way back to the school.

"Actually…." Finn said "none of us look like we should be in public sooo…" Finn stopped limping as everyone looked at him. "Why don't we go to the apartment" he smiled. "We can play some music, I know there's food and we might be able to catch the mid-night fireworks."

….

An hour later, the Keepers were sitting in the apartment, laughing at Philby and Maybeck's story about Goofy's coffin full of water. They ate the feast found in Wayne's secret stash and laughed till they cried.

"Well, I believe this is better than the actual prom" said Charlene of all people, who was sitting with Maybeck on the couch.

"I agree" Amanda said, lying on Finn's shoulder. Between the three girls, they had managed to wrap Finn's leg so it was comfortable enough for him to move a little. He didn't care so much his broken leg, but more the fact that they were all together and safe.

"Me too" Finn agree, pulling Amanda close.

"Finn, this was a really good idea" Willa said. Her and Philby had taken over the window seat while Finn and Amanda were on the floor.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"It's nice to feel at peace again, even though were not sure where the Overtakers are" Philby said.

Willa slapped him "Philby! We are relaxing…" she giggled as she put her hand through his.

"He's right Willa" Maybeck said "But I'm glad that nightmare is over."

"We all are" Finn agreed. As Finn said this, the pre firework music started playing. "Amanda, can you help me up?"

"Yeah, but why? You should rest your leg" Amanda said.

"Because, I want to dance with my girlfriend" he held out his hand "may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may" Amanda, blushing, replied as she and Finn slow danced to "Once Upon A Dream." Philby and Willa, and Maybeck and Charlene soon joined in, taking advantage of the moment. And as the three couples enjoyed the evening while watching fireworks, Finn spoke up.

"You guys have changed my life. I made friends that I'll keep forever, and some more than friends" Finn said, looking at Amanda.

"Yeah, well I was a nobody till I met you all" Philby said "I never imagined I'd have a girl." Willa blushed.

"Who would've thought I would have a boyfriend!" Willa giggled "Who would've guessed that I would have the greatest friends on the planet."

"You guys are the best part of my life" Maybeck said.

Charlene, who had been crying said "You all mean the world to me and…I just love you guys."

"I had nothing, until I met you all and Finn. You will never know how much it all means to me" Amanda said to the Keepers.

Everyone smiled as they went around the room, expressing how much the Keepers meant to one another. As the three couples settled down for a late night of dancing and laughter, Finn looked at his friends and said to himself "Thank you Walt Disney for giving me the best years of my life."

**WELL….DID YOU LIKE IT? Yes, it could lead to a sequel but I want some more feedback on whether I should or not….I have one possibly in the works….if all goes as planned, the sequel will lead to them finding Wayne and Maybeck/Charlene starting a relationship and a VERY different outcome when they find Wayne. I have the first chapter written so hopefully it will appear sometime soon! I don't have a title yet so I whenever I post the sequel, I will pretend to post another chapter to this one telling you all the title!**

**Please leave your final comments and suggestions! Thank you so much to those who read this! Not bad for my first story right? :) -Amanda**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright readers I need some ideas. I'm at a road block in the sequel and would loooooooove some help. **

**What is the #1 place you would love the OT's to be hiding Wayne? **

**Come up with a great idea, and I'll use it in my story! That's the only part I'm stuck on right now. I have 5 chapters done so if I get a hiding place, things will go smoother and I will start submitting it! **

**Message me or review this story again…..either way is great!**

**THANKS! **

**-Amanda**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey readers! I've been working on my Prom sequel! As of right now, it's going to be shorter than the prom story but that could change. I've written 5 chapters so far so I figured I'd start posting it. **

**As the story will say, it takes place a few weeks after prom night. The beginning is a little different from the environment you're probably used to….hint…I've always wanted to write a fight between them all **

**But it's Disney and it will have a happy ending!**

**It's going to have a REALLY surprising ending! **

**Thanks for being patient with me! **

**The story is called "Prom sequel" for now…I'm TOTALLY open for suggestions for a new title because I'm lost for one. Everybody was such a big help for ideas of where to hide Wayne! Thank you Lex and Trueventer for inspiring my idea for where to put Wayne…sorry you'll have to wait until I write that part!**

**Thanks again! -Amanda**


End file.
